


Season of the wolves

by AddriannaDestiny



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddriannaDestiny/pseuds/AddriannaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always considered love to be a weakness but when the Alpha male meets his wild untamed wolf match, Mystic Falls becomes the perfect field for two lost souls on the prowl. In a world where the supernatural exists, nothing is stronger than human feelings and soon Klaus and Caroline find out that some things you just can't fight forever. AU Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Mystic Falls 10th Century**

The little boy with brown hair was walking carelessly and kicking a few rocks on the dirt road, he was so engrossed by the innocent child's play that he didn't realize he was drifting into the main road, where the wagons were making their way to the weekly town market.

"You are on my way boy."

A stern voice startled him and he stopped scared. "I'm sorry father." he said with a low chin and his eyes on the ground.

Mikael hit the horse that pulled the wagon leaving a gush of dust behind him as he rushed away.

"How many times have I told you not to stray away from us Henrik?" Kol pulled him closer to him.

The boy looked up. "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention."

Kol ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "It's all right... don't worry about it. Come on, I'll race you to the market."

Henrik's face lit up and he started running after Kol.

Elijah shook his head watching them. "You cannot break one from the other…"

"I often wonder if your children will be like that." Klaus teased his brother.

Elijah laughed in his usual calm way as he walked side by side with his favorite brother. "My children? I think you forget which one of us the girls are smitten with."

Klaus smiled at two girls that came their way, they blushed and then giggled between themselves completely enchanted with the tall blonde man with long wavy locks.

"You exaggerate, clearly." Klaus said smugly.

"Fake modesty is a poor quality to share with the rest of the world Niklaus." Elijah said a bit stricter than Klaus expected.

The younger Mikaelson tucked his sword hiding the shame of disappointing his role model. "I just know that love is not meant for me Elijah." Klaus said with deep conviction.

Elijah soothed his leather vest closer to his chest. "Why must you think this way Niklaus?"

Klaus smiled and looked at his brother. "Because love is a weakness and utterly unnecessary."

Elijah stopped on his way watching Klaus shamelessly flirt with another girl who nervously giggled in response.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2013**

Anna stepped out of the car and looked at her new house.  
She sighed deeply and turned the volume of her iPod louder, Amy was soothing her today and she had been listening to her favorite Evanescence album on repeat since they left New York.

She looked around the typical small town neighborhood, she hated it already.  
Her mother snapped her fingers in front of her eyes so it probably meant that she was trying to talk to her.

Anna reached inside of her leather jacket and turned the music down a little. "What?"

"Do you mind taking that off?" Pearl asked her serious.

The petite girl gave her a look but her mother was determined so she raised her hands in the air and smiled. "Don't stake me."

Pearl fumed upset at her. "Behave Annabelle, I beg you." she whispered.

The Mayor came out of the house with a big smile. "Miss Pearl, you finally made it."

Pearl smiled in that manner that old-fashioned women smile and gave away her hand to be kissed by the attractive tall black man. "Mayor Hopkins, I don't deserve such a warm welcome."

"Please call me Rudy…" he returned the subtle flirt.

Which made Anna roll her eyes disgusted with the two of them, the girl had enough and went inside the house, she looked for her bedroom hating all the pink in it and decided she would have fun setting fire to the offensive doll house.  
She sat on the bed, her army boots messed with the hideous quilt and she turned the volume up of her music, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall enjoying it.

"That was incredibly rude of you." Pearl said from the door with crossed arms.

Anna smiled at her mother without looking at her. "I'm sorry if I was disgusted by the hand sex you were having with the Mayor."

Pearl tapped her arm with a finger, still very upset. "I'm leaving you at school so please drop the attitude Annabelle. We are supposed to mingle and act normal."

"I am being normal, mamma." she smiled sliding effortlessly from the bed, she trying going around the older vampire but she grabbed her arm.

"I know that you weren't pleased to leave your friends behind but Klaus needs me here."

"And I had to tag along."

Pearl eased on her grip and stroked the girl's face. "Annabelle, you are my daughter and I wouldn't leave you behind... I would never do that."

The girl eased up on her hard features as well. "I just don't like this place, I have a bad feeling this time."

"You didn't like New York at first either because it was too crowded." when Anna smiled she finally showed that sweetness that her mother enjoyed so much. "It's your first day here… try to have fun." Pearl asked her.

Anna turned the music up again and left towards the car, she still had the worst feeling ever but she was going to oblige her mother with this.

* * *

Bonnie felt the sun hitting her skin and moaned resisting the nagging thought that she needed to get up.  
She wasn't surprised when her alarm went off, she was supposed to be up already but instead she turned on her side and brought the warm sheets closer to her face, she smiled when her door cracked open and the bubbly blonde stepped inside.

"Seriously? I had to drag my ass out of bed and you are there, just having your morning beauty sleep?"

"I just need a few more minutes Caroline." Bonnie said unwilling to leave her bed and chuckled because her friend pulled the covers and sheets away from her.

"Get up, now!"

Bonnie sat up with much effort. "Do I have to go to school? It's boring and everyone hates us." she pouted.

"So? I hate them all even more." Caroline crossed her arms with a huff.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"No and I won't talk to him. I don't need his help, I can do this alone." Caroline said determined.

Bonnie smiled, she loved the determination in her friend and admired it but this was worrying her. "Tyler has more experience in this…" Bonnie tried but stopped as soon as Caroline showed her the conversation was over.

"You should wear a bright color today, you look kind of gloomy." Caroline made a funny face and went to Bonnie's closet.

Bonnie came to the foot of her bed and sat there watching Caroline go through her clothes.

"You need new clothes… they all look..." she looked at Bonnie "… special." she said with a judging face.

Bonnie shook her head and stood up, of course that the perfect looking Caroline, in her tight Jeans and red top, the fitted blazer and flawless French braid would judge her care free style.

Bonnie yanked a dress from Caroline's hand. "I like being special, if I wanted to be just like everyone else I wouldn't be your friend."

Caroline laughed at the comment and sat by Bonnie's window ledge waiting for her to get ready.  
Long gone were the days when Caroline was popular and Cheerleader Captain, now she was the resident bitch and had very few friends, Bonnie was like the last one standing after her other best friend left town, she still checked for messages but he was keeping his promise.

He was staying away just to keep his creep brother away from Caroline, she shivered remembering the blue-eyed bastard but quickly pushed the image away.  
She smiled at Bonnie who looked actually hot in the short tight dress, of course that she hated the shoes but it was better to bite her tongue when it came to the only person still talking to her.

* * *

"Miss Pearl has just arrived." Rudy said to the two men standing in his small home office. "Since you are here as well Elijah, I suppose that Klaus will arrive shortly as well?" he addressed the one in a suit.

Elijah nodded. "My brother doesn't answer to anyone so it's hard to know when he will be here but expect him soon."

Rudy nodded. "Can I… offer you anything?"

"Your support is more than enough, Mayor." Elijah assured the man whose heart was giving him away.

Elijah tilted his head, the sound of two young voices set the Mayor's heart on a faster race, he was worried about them. Something natural, Elijah knew he had a daughter and having two Originals in the family den was exposing the man's main concern.

"We won't harm anyone, you have my word. As long as you keep your part of the agreement our stay will be smooth." Elijah assured him once more.

Rudy fixed a drink and took it shaking. "Whatever Klaus wants."

"In return for your wife? That's a lousy bargain if I ever heard of one." the other Original finally spoke annoyed.

Rudy clasped the glass with the rest of his drink. "My daughter doesn't know about this, so can we keep it a secret for now?"

Elijah scolded the rebel Mikaelson who simply smiled, Kol wasn't one to be convinient.

"Hey dad I'm going to school." Bonnie showed up by the door but quickly stopped. "Sorry… I didn't know you were in a meeting…" she seemed really troubled about it.

"Yes... the rest of the Mikaelsons are returning to town..." he spoke hoping she remembered how she had to stay away from them. "Do you need a ride to school?" Rudy came to her like he was trying to shield her from the ancient vampires in the room.

"No… Caroline is here. I'm going with her." she hastily said and glanced over to the hazel-eyed man who looked at her perplexed.

Rudy smiled when she hurriedly kissed his cheek and left, she avoided looking at the vampire again but he looked after her until she was out of sight and the little interaction didn't go unnoticed by Elijah but that was a matter for later.

* * *

Anna searched for her classroom avoiding to look at the other students, she was an expert avoiding humans by now and chose the table at the end of the room.  
It slowly began to fill, first with the usual popular girls in the ridiculous tiny cheerleader outfits, she had seen too many of these, they felt naked without their popularity shield.

Then there were the geeks that could hardly keep tamed their thrill for the useless homework, she knew it was like porn to them but utterly small in the big scheme of things for someone who had too many lives to endure.  
The last couple that came in caught her attention at once, she returned the slight nod with the brunette, it wasn't often that she was allowed to be in the same room than Royalty but that was all about to change now that Klaus was calling in all ranks.

Her mother was working for him and he was planning something big this time around, the beautiful girl smiled at Anna and took the seat in front of her, they would be seeing a lot of each other from now on.  
The boyfriend was cute for a big Sports guy, he had dark hair and she could tell that he wasn't loyal, she almost felt sorry for the poor guy who was dating the half-sister of the most powerful creature in the planet because he had his days numbered once Klaus arrived to Mystic Falls.

The girl leaned over to the cute guy and nibbled on his ear, obviously on purpose as it happened exactly at the same time as a tall beautiful blonde arrived to the classroom.

"I thought that this was History…" Another beautiful girl wearing a dress said while taking the table next to the couple.

"No… it's Slut one on one." The blonde said with a vile smile.

Anna licked her lips, someone had a very big death wish if she was going against Hayley Mikaelson like that.

"Jealous Caroline? It's way too early in the morning for that." Hayley teased.

Anna had a name to go with the brave blonde now and attentively watched as she smiled.

"I wouldn't want Tyler even if he came begging to warm my feet again… oh but wait… he did already."

Hayley made an animal sound that left Anna on edge, she wasn't in the mood to watch this fight, in case it ended bad, she would have to serve as witness before Klaus.

Tyler eased the impending fight with a kiss on Hayley's lips. "Ignore her, she's probably having a bad day." he moved his head to say what he couldn't and Hayley softened up in her seat.

She leaned her head to look at the blonde while making circles on the boy's neck. "I hope you find someone to keep you entertained tonight. I know how I will be spending my night…" she touched her lips looking over seductive for a teenager.

Caroline shook her head looking away. "Enjoy the animal sex Hayley, it will be the worst one minute you ever had."

It was the boy's turn to growl upset but the blonde was over the talk already and fondled with her cell phone instead.  
Her friend looked sweetly at her but Anna could tell how strong the blonde was or at least she was one hell of an actress and she decided on spot that she liked her.

A handsome man came inside the room ordering everyone to settle down. "... that means we will be using that  _No phone policy_  today Forbes." he added with a scowl.

Caroline sighed and put her phone away as requested.

This time Anna's attention was stolen by a boy who came in with a hoody covering his head and a big portion of his face.

He slowly made way to the only chair left next to Anna. "You are in my seat." he removed the hood exposing a hot face.

It took a second for Anna to react properly. "I didn't know…"

He simply shook his head annoyed and roughly sat next to her, he dropped his bag loudly on the table which made Anna frown.

The handsome professor with a weird name that Anna didn't memorize started his class but Anna wasn't listening, she was intrigued by the quiet boy with black nails and by his dark amazing drawings that he spent the hour doing.  
She smiled catching his name when he signed his work, Jeremy sounded sweet and yet powerful like she suspected he would be.

* * *

Caroline closed her locker dreading that the day was rushing so fast, she wished she could just stop the clock or skip tonight altogether, this was her second time and the first had been so horrible that she spent days crying in bed.  
She was too proud to break down entirely but the thought had popped to her mind every night when she looked up at the moon, dreading how it became rounder with every night.

"Hey Caroline, I was wondering if you would like to take part of this year's Prom committee." A girl cheerfully opened the locker next to hers.

"I don't do parties anymore April, unless they include body shots." she smiled at the kid.

The daughter of the reverend blushed and straightened her black hair. "You shouldn't quit just because Hayley took over your place in the Squad and the committee and took your boyfriend..." the girl bit her lip and waited for Caroline to pulverize her.

But Caroline had other things to occupy her mind. "Go pray or something April..."

The girl stayed behind waving at Caroline who ignored her, she sighed, one day they would be friends, she really liked Caroline and her strong personality.

* * *

The day had been nothing but a daze for Bonnie, she couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't have time to deal with his shocking arrival, she had to get to Caroline, she had to be there for her friend tonight.  
Tomorrow she would worry about him.

It was dark in the woods and she couldn't see much but she focused on the little flashlight she was carrying when she heard a noise behind her and turned around on alert. "Hello?"

The silence was scary, she was in the middle of the woods and she should be surrounded by noise, yet all was quiet.  
She looked up at the full moon, it was not a good night to be lost in the woods and after a deep breath she rushed forward but the dim light wasn't of much help and she barely saw anything in front of her, Bonnie reached for her phone hoping that the light would be of any help and it actually worked a bit better than the flashlight.

She smiled when she finally saw the cave, she was a bit late because her father had been keen on having one of his father-to-daughter talks again and by the time she managed to get away it was night already.  
Her smile vanished when she saw the door open and shredded to pieces, she gulped down.

Bonnie quickly dialed a number, it went straight to voicemail like all other times, she waited for the beeping sound to launch another speech at him. "Ok, this is serious, we have no clue how to do this alone and we really could use some help. I know that you think that you are doing the right thing but you need to come back. We need you, Caroline needs you." her last words came with willpower, she would not give up until he returned.

Then out there, in the middle of nothing but darkness there was a loud snarl and she winced in fear, slowly Bonnie waited to meet the creator of such a menacing sound.  
The white wolf bared teeth at her, set on jumping for the kill, Bonnie raised her hand slowly trying to prevent what was coming but as soon as the angry wolf came at her she saw her life flash before her eyes only that she then realized she was actually flashing.

Something was carrying her, blurring through the woods with her until it reached the main road and safety.

She stumbled when she felt the concrete under her feet and looked at her savior. "Thanks..."

"You lied to me." he said sternly. "You said your name was Bonnie Bennett."

She eyed him angrily. "And it is. I have my grandmother's surname and you didn't tell me that you were one of the Mikaelsons either. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you with my father this morning."

"I didn't have time to indulge in my family history, we were a little busy darling, if you remember..." his smile ignited all sorts of feelings inside of her.

How could she forget that weekend with him?  
It was the one time she had decided to put aside how she always did the right thing and how cautious and righteous she was and simply gave in to a one-night stand with a stranger that then turned into a steamy weekend with him.

"I can't believe that you are here… I didn't expect to ever see you again Kol." she whispered looking away from his eyes.

Kol's perfect lips twisted into a bigger smile. "If I knew you were here darling, I would have come looking for you sooner."

She laughed hating his flirty ways. "We are not in a Club, I'm not about to do something completely insane so let me stop you right there." Kol came closer to her and she could feel his heat as he stopped inches away from her body, a wave of memories cursed her as he brushed her chin but she didn't want them so she pulled away from him.

"I don't know what you and your family are doing here but nothing of what happened between us that weekend will happen ever again. No one should even know that we ever met so let's just pretend that we don't know each other."

Kol smiled amused as she walked down that road determined to leave him and their brief but intense past behind but he knew better.

* * *

This was it, he was back to where it all started and with plans to come full circle, so many centuries ago they had all been turned here, now he was returning home like he always did every 18 years but with a different agenda this time, he had waited too long for this.  
He wasn't surprised by the little smile that graced his lips, small towns had their own little charm and his home was always special to him.

Klaus looked outside of his window to admire the big beautiful moon shining on that dark sky, what a perfect night it was.

"Look out Niklaus!" The girl next to him shouted and he hastily returned his attention to the road.

His fast instincts weren't sharp enough to stop the car before it hit the animal standing there with a tremendous impact.  
He rushed out of his SUV and felt his heart heavy, he had hit a wolf.

But not just a random wolf, it was a beautiful white wolf with blue eyes and it looked at him in pain, Klaus was astonished that the wolf wasn't howling in pain though, the animal was covered in blood in one side, there was a flinch as Klaus inspected the wound but still no crying howls.

"Aren't you just a brave little thing..." he whispered.

The wolf locked these big sad eyes with him and Klaus had to squint, there was something about the wolf connecting to him in an unexpected way.  
Could do this be? A white wolf under a full moon waiting for him.

The girl from the car ran in her really high thin heels. "Is he dead?" she asked hopeful.

The wolf made a dragged sound, a snarl of disapproval that made Klaus chuckle. "She has a broken arm."

"She?" The girl was definitely not amused which only got worse when Klaus scooped the wolf in his arms.

This time the wolf whimpered in pain but he made a sweet shushing sound and gently carried the wolf to his car.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing now?" The girl asked appalled.

Klaus didn't bother answering her and she quickly realized she had to hurry back to the car before he left her stranded there.

* * *

Caroline woke up slowly, feeling the smoothness of fresh soft sheets against her skin.  
She sighed feeling the comfort of it all soothing her but then moved in bed pulling her eyebrows together concerned, she was in a strange large bedroom and her arm was hurting, she moaned as she tried to check how bad it was and trying to recall anything of her night.

"You will be all right, you heal quite fast actually."

She startled as the deep accented voice came from the window, instantly she pulled the sheet closer to her very naked body.

"I haven't looked, I covered you before you started shifting back." he smiled answering her unspoken burning question.

"What happened?" Caroline asked averting her eyes from the man leaning casually against the window.

She forced herself to look at him again when he didn't reply, he was just looking at her.  
He had such a fascinated look that it made her blush but maybe she should blame his looks, Caroline had never met anyone like him and she was conflicted between looking at his intense blue eyes or at his chest outlined by the tight long-sleeved purple Henley.

"I hit you with my car last night." he finally answered as if he finally snapped out of a little wonder moment.

Her eyes decided that his eyes were more interesting for now and she searched for them.  
For the longest minute they didn't speak to each other.

But werewolves don't talk, they just feel, they latch on to senses like sight or smell.

And his scent was intense, strong, even commanding and Caroline felt drawn to that like never before.  
Physically he was big but his features stole all attention, she found his dirty-blonde scruff searing and his lips were full and visibly soft from where she was admiring them.

On his side he was struck with how naturally beautiful she was, her hair was golden yellow and her complexion was ivory white like the awe-striking fur that she carried majestically as a wolf.  
Her face was delicate yet her eyes were incredibly telling of a fire he had not seen in many, the sadness she carried in her wolf form was somewhat dimmer this morning but he smiled knowing it could be caused by her fascination with him.

Caroline smiled, he had dimples.

Her smile was powerful as her smell, God, it was hitting him as strongly as if he was sniffing her neck, every pore in his body was reacting to it, wanting her odor to be part of his skin.

There was an undeniable connection between them, instant and almost so strong that it was even uncomfortable to sustain.

When the door was slammed open by a very mad woman, they finally looked away from each other.

Caroline grimaced with the presence of a brunette with long wavy dark-brown hair.

"There is a woman in your bed Niklaus." the fuming woman said.

"I'm well aware of it, sweetheart." Klaus simply replied.

"She is naked in your bed." The woman insisted, obviously set on proving her point.

Klaus sighed. "If you could get her something to dress, that would settle things, would it not?"

The woman went to one of the drawers and took a dress throwing it at the bed. "Get dressed and then leave."

"Tatia…" Klaus' voice came swiftly with a warning.

Caroline reached for the dress, now she realized where and with whom she was.

Niklaus and Tatia…  
Or rather, Klaus Mikaelson and Tatia Petrova, his long time girlfriend.

From what she heard, they had been together for at least 500 years or something, some said even more.  
Their fights were epic and they destroyed cities because of it but then always got back together.

Tatia looked at Klaus defying him. "Are you sticking around for the show?"

"Enough with the drama Tatia." he callously dropped.

She responded to the threat by storming out of the room and Klaus quietly gave Caroline some privacy by going after Tatia.  
Caroline had a deep sad breath, so this ended before it even took off.

She shouldn't be so surprised and got dressed fast while listening to the fight happening not far from this bedroom.

* * *

When he came back to the bedroom, she was gone and he found the bed empty.  
The enchanting woman vanished but her scent lingered inside the room and he smiled bringing a sheet closer to his nose, he closed his eyes breathing in.

"What an exquisite being." he murmured enchanted.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Good enough -  _Evanescence_

Drive by _\- Train  
_

Enjoy the silence –  _Depeche Mode_


	2. Lone wolf

Tyler kissed Hayley's shoulder while he helped her get dressed, he moved to her cheek as she leaned back against his chest.  
They were forced to spend the night in chains but things quickly developed once they shifted back in the morning and the raw sex with that hint of rough was something Hayley always pulled out of him effortlessly.

"I wish we had more full moon nights." she stroked his cheek with her sore wrist.

"I don't think I would survive it Hayley." he rested his lips against hers, but only briefly because the heavy gate from the underground moved and he looked to see who was coming inside.

Hayley had chosen the house location precisely because of the hidden cave under it and Klaus had financed the rebuild of the house gladly, still this morning as he walked to them slowly, he was everything but in a good mood.

"Klaus." Hayley gasped happy and rushed to him but he didn't welcome her as she expected.

He kept his eyes on the other werewolf quickly pushing his shirt over his head.

"I'm so happy that you are back." Hayley insisted with a gorgeous smile hoping to soften up the hard features of her half-brother.

But Klaus paced around the cave looking at the boy. "When I said that you were allowed to stay in Mystic Falls Hayley, I meant that you were to start a pack that would protect you, not that you were to sleep with the help."

Hayley's lips became a worried line. "This is Tyler…" she informed him like a soldier.

Klaus squinted. "I always enjoy to know the name of my kills."

"Klaus please…" Hayley stepped in front of Tyler.

The boy wasn't following the tension inside the cave but decided to be a man about it and moved Hayley out of his way to shake hands with Klaus. "I'm Tyler Lockwood, I've been seeing Hayley for a while and we really like each other." he said with a strong voice, he was very sure of his words.

Klaus smiled and reached out to take Tyler's hand. "Was this your first time with her?" he easily asked.

The question left Tyler uncomfortable. "What?"

Klaus forced his grip around the hand of the young werewolf. "You understood the question."

Hayley shook her head. "Let him go brother."

Klaus snarled mad that she was using the line that linked them and smiled in his usual dark way.

Tyler tried to be strong and not complain as he felt bones shattering under Klaus' firm hold, when he finally was released he clutched his hand. "She's a big girl, she doesn't need permission from you to have sex. Besides, trust me, she was the one teaching me a lot of tricks." Tyler said tired of the silly game.

Hayley wheezed unable to stop Klaus as he flung at the boy holding him by the neck, Tyler was surprised with the strength and dangled his feet above the ground, he wrapped his hands around Klaus' clutch trying to break free.

"Stop it Klaus." Hayley begged him.

"Don't strain yourself Hayley, I'm sure you can find another useless boy once I'm done having fun torturing this one."

She came to Tyler's side so she could face her brother. "I'm begging you Klaus."

He snarled again, upset that she was begging like a pathetic human.

Tyler couldn't breathe now that Klaus squeezed his throat even harder.

"I love him." she said with a voice that was holding back tears.

Klaus shoved the boy to the side like a piece of furniture he no longer liked. "Love?" he turned his anger towards her.

She nodded. "I fell in love with Tyler and I wouldn't stand if you killed him."

"I shouldn't have allowed you to stay here, now you are falling for an unworthy boy and begging for his life… after you humped him in some cave like a cheap wolf." he spoke with despite and slowly.

But the words hit her as hard as if he had shouted them, she looked down from his stern look. "I wasn't thinking…" she apologized.

"Then start using your head Hayley, because you are a Mikaelson and you should act like one. If you want to go back to that dodgy life you had before, I can easily take back the name I gave you."

Hayley pressed her teeth upset watching Klaus leave the cave, she couldn't risk losing what she accomplished so far.

"What a dick..." Tyler said rubbing his throbbing throat.

"Don't speak like that about my brother." she said without looking at Tyler.

* * *

Bonnie paced around the living room, she looked at the door waiting for it to open, she tried his phone again but his number was disconnected now.  
Bonnie shook her head, this was too much for her to handle and now Caroline was missing on top of it all.

Finally the door of the Boarding house opened to let someone inside.

Bonnie threw her hands in the air thanking all the Gods she knew. "Are you ok?"

Caroline smiled. "Don't worry, I'm in one piece." she sat on the big sofa wearing a dreadful long dress that reached the floor.

"Why are you wearing a shower curtain?" Bonnie gave her a look.

Caroline reached for her hands, asking her to sit in front of her in the coffee table. "Something happened last night."

"What happened to you?" Bonnie was worried now.

"I was hit by a car… but I'm fine." she assured her friend at once. "Just that the guy who hit me took me home and I woke up in his bed, we gawked at each other and then his girlfriend came inside the room. It was all very surreal."

Bonnie couldn't form any words, she just stared at her friend.

Caroline smirked. "He was hot."

Bonnie smiled. "How hot?"

Caroline stood up eager to strip out of the ugly dress. "The kind that is bad for your heart."

Bonnie looked after Caroline who headed for the bedroom. "Hey Care…"

"Yeah?" Caroline asked cheerful.

"It can wait... go have your shower, we'll talk later."

Caroline went to her room while Bonnie tried to think of a better way to tell her best friend about Kol.

* * *

Hayley came up the staircase headed for the bedrooms, she had to talk to Klaus but instead she ran into another Mikaelson.

She tried to force a natural smile. "Hey Kol, it's nice to see you again."

Kol ignored her completely and she could have let it slide but it was just that stronger than her.

"You should try to be nice to me, I am your sister after all…" she said smiling when he stopped on his way down.

Kol flashed so fast that she only realized he was breathing down on her when his hand gripped her throat and she found her back dangerously over the safety of the rail.

"Or I could just let you fall and call it a happy accident." he hissed at her.

Hayley defied him. "It's good to see that you are still the unstable little freak."

"And you are still the annoying little slut who found her way into this family."

She pulled a bigger smile to overcome his. "How's Rebekah?"

Kol graced her chin with his thumb. "Do you know how easy it is to just remove this pesky little head of yours?"

"Kol, step away from her."

His brother's insufferable girlfriend came to the rescue. "Stay out of this Tatia." he kept his eyes on Hayley.

Tatia stopped on top of the staircase, just a few steps away from them but with force in her voice. "Get your hands off Hayley."

He slowly looked at her. "Fine!" he released the werewolf who almost fell down hadn't Tatia flashed and caught her by the wrist.

Kol smirked and bounced down the stairs.

"Thank you…" Hayley said when her feet touched ground again.

"You shouldn't push Kol like that, you know how volatile he is." Tatia scolded her.

"He should be afraid of Klaus." Hayley fixed her shirt mad.

"So should you… just because he has this insane love for family doesn't mean you should poke him." Tatia spoke low so that no one heard their talk. "We managed to turn him against Rebekah, with time we will push them all away from him but we need to be careful. We can't afford any mistakes Hayley."

The werewolf nodded. "I know… he was really upset this morning. I need to find him and to talk to him, and I need to ease my way into the family bond somehow."

Tatia reached out her long fingers and stroked Hayley's dark hair. "He went out but he should be back in a few hours. Use that sweet family side that he loves so much, be the sister that he craves so desperately, the one that no matter what stays by his side." she mischievously whispered.

Hayley smiled, if it wasn't for Tatia she would still be eating out of garbage cans and doing whatever necessary to survive in Haiti, where the vampire found her with a proposition that she just couldn't refuse.  
Her life had changed drastically when Klaus recognized her as his long-lost sister from his father side.

Under no circumstances could she mess everything now.

There was a noise by the front door, announcing Elijah's arrival and Tatia fixed her high pony tail..

"Now go, I have a wedge of my own to work upon." Tatia rushed Hayley away.

"Try not to have too much fun." Hayley teased her racing up the stairs.

Tatia came down to the small office where she found Elijah going through a few papers that Klaus left for him, he tried to focus harder as her sweet fragrance taunted him.  
She sat on the sofa like a queen, her legs crossed and her hands casually touching the tight wet metallic black leggings that she was wearing.

He couldn't help but wet his dry lips which pulled a devilish chuckle from her, she stood up always in her small taunting game that made him look at her.  
She rested against the door closing it behind her, slowly she turned the key and locked them inside.

Elijah shook his head but she was already flashing to him, he closed his eyes the second her soft hands warmed his chest already exposed as she tore away the buttons easily.

"Tatia I beg you… this needs to end." he said trying to resist the urge to yank the tight clothes away from her curvy body.

"I've missed you Elijah… Moscow was so boring without you…" she kissed his neck, sneaked her hand around his back to touch him and made a sound that made his blood boil.

He still found the strength to push her burning body away from his. "I can't keep doing this to my brother… he doesn't deserve this."

Tatia gave him that sad stare that tore his heart apart. "Niklaus doesn't love me, he only likes to show me off like I'm part of his precious art collection. I tried to leave him so many times but he always goes back for me, you know how possessive he can be." she said in a sad cunning way, alluring him, knowing exactly what to tell him.

Elijah cupped her face in pain. "You should be granted free will and a choice to be happy."

She smiled leaning in for his warmth. "I am happy… when you are with me Elijah." her sad eyes shifted to that smoldering Tatia way. "Every time that you make me yours, I am happy..."

The words made the noble man's blood heat up, no matter how much he knew there would be no redemption for what he was doing to his brother, he loved the woman searching for his mouth with a desire that left him unbalanced.  
It wasn't a surprise that he stripped her off her clothes in a record time and that he took her right there on that desk.

* * *

So this was The Grill…  
Kol grimaced into his whiskey glass, this town was getting even more dull by the second, and he genuinely thought that was impossible when he first arrived.

"Can I get you a refill, dude?" A blonde guy asked him obviously happy to have a customer at this hour.

"Make that two." Another voice replied.

Kol stood from his stool with a stunned smile. "Henrik!"

The boy laughed at his expression. "God, you look like you need some entertainment."

Kol threw his head back. "You have no idea, I've been here for two days and already I want to kill myself or... the entire town." he said and quickly pulled the boy who looked so much like him into a tight embrace.

Henrik was a bit taller and had darker chestnut hair but his eyes sparkled in all that same hazel as Kol's, he was sweeter than Kol and when he laughed there was no hidden malice in it, still no one could offend them more by stating that they didn't look alike.  
If it was up to them, they would always swear they were twin brothers separated by years.

"I missed you mate." Kol said almost serious.

Henrik laughed. "You missed having a partner in crime."

"Of course." Kol shrugged and handed him a glass.

The younger Mikaelson took it in one gulp.

"I see that college is doing wonders to you."

Henrik laughed louder. "I have to admit you were right, leaving the family for once and doing this alone has been very rewarding."

"Can you draw me a house?" Kol teased him.

"I can do the landscape…" Henrik said proudly.

"Here's to how proud I am of you." Kol called the blonde boy wearing a blue shirt again and asked for a bottle.

Henrik smiled happy to be reunited with his favorite brother, he could count by his fingers the times he had been away from him during all these centuries.  
As a human he grew up close to Kol, as a vampire that link only became unbreakable, when the time came and when he chose to be like his siblings, it had been Kol who turned him.

"Bekah called me…" he said when they were half way through the bottle and over his college tales.

Kol looked at him hopeful but Henrik shook his head.

"She mentioned Panama but I don't know if she was telling the truth." Henrik neared his glass for Kol to fill with alcohol.

Kol took his drink in silence, he missed her.  
They all did, even Klaus, who was cold and too proud to admit it but Kol knew he had his wolves scattered around the world looking for any news about her whereabouts.

Henrik smiled and moved his head following the two girls who just came in and chose a table near them. "This town may be boring but it has really, really attractive women."

Kol chuckled not bothering to look where Henrik had his attentions at.

"Wait, I think I'm in love Kol..." Henrik said in a daze as another beautiful girl came inside avoiding the bar on purpose.

The caramel petite features caught his attention, he could swear she had green eyes as well.

Kol looked this time, he knew his brother well and took the long staring as a sign of some beauty being marked.  
She seemed to know exactly when to look and they locked eyes that held one too many secrets.

"She's off-limits." Kol simply said and looked away from her.

"Do tell." Henrik was very interested now.

Kol finished his drink under the heavy look of someone who wouldn't rest until he got answers. "Remember that weekend I spent in New Orleans when I was supposed to be looking for some wolf that Nik needed and instead I spent it locked inside of my apartment with this really hot witch?" Kol looked at Henrik slowly.

Henrik opened his mouth in dismay. "I don't believe you..."

Kol pursed his lips. "She's the Mayor's daughter and she lives in Mystic Falls, her name is Bonnie."

Henrik laughed with will, loudly which didn't sit well with Kol but he said nothing, this was already complicated.

* * *

Caroline waited nervously outside, she paced around a little until she finally gave up and walked away.

"Caroline?" The woman asked coming out of the patrol car.

"Hi." she waved at her.

"Is everything ok?" The woman asked with a hand over her gun.

Caroline didn't miss it. "I'm not going to hurt you." she said with sadness.

The moment was awkward between them and Caroline made her best to smile as her history teacher walked by them.

"I have a town meeting. A Council meeting to be accurate." The blonde beautiful woman seemed even afraid to be seen talking to Caroline.

"Sheriff." The reverend said going by them and lingering his eyes on Caroline.

The girl felt that he was burning the sin out of her and faced the Sheriff again. "I just wanted to say that I'm ok… that I survived my second shifting…" she held back how painful it had been, this all sounded so much better in her head before coming here.

"Look Caroline… I'm glad that everything worked out but I really have to go."

The young blonde nodded. "I understand."

The Sheriff smiled and then left quickly, disappearing inside the building.

"Well that was unpleasant and highly uncomfortable to witness." The deep voice came from the man leaning against his SUV.

Caroline smiled. "Believe me, it's a lot worse to experience it. She's my mother."

Klaus lost his smile a little. "She doesn't accept what you are."

"What I became." she quickly corrected him.

He allowed it and changed subject. "I wanted to apologize properly for harming you last night. You disappeared this morning before I could even engage in a decent conversation."

"Your girlfriend seemed ready to give me a wolfsbane bath."

"Tatia has a temper that I easily disregard, I was more interested in learning your name."

Caroline twirled a few wavy hairs around her finger. "Someone as powerful as you should have a big file with my name already."

Klaus smiled. "Who says I don't?" he asked clasping his lips in a cute way.

Caroline licked hers. "Tell your girlfriend that I burned her dress. It reeked and I know that vampires hate our scent."

He laughed amused with the girl, she was different from the ones her age and that left him curious for more. "Is it safe to assume that you know who I am then?" Caroline's blue eyes held a maturity that was filled with a lot of history, he could tell this girl had been plagued by a lot of bad events.

She was serious when she addressed him. "I know that most of us won't make it alive now that you are at our doorstep but I'm not about to start kissing your hand and call you Alpha."

Klaus was truly astonished as how quickly everything changed between them and how the petulant young werewolf dared to openly challenge him.

He pondered his next action but he had nothing to gain if he killed the beautiful girl just for having a strong opinion. "I have to keep in mind that you are very young and still with a great deal to learn, still respect is something that should come naturally to you."

A small smile danced in her pink lips. "Let me introduce myself properly my Lord Niklaus Mikaelson... I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm a lone wolf that refused to join your sister's pack so she turned my life into a living hell. She turned everyone in this town against me and took everything I had but I still refused to follow her. Even if she sends the big brother now, my answer is still the same, I will not answer to anyone who tries to boss me around."

Klaus slowly tipped his head to the side as she walked away, it wasn't the first time he encountered a werewolf that tried to resist him but the challenge always rewarded him for the effort.

His phone pulled him away from his thoughts and he answered the call without any enthusiasm. "Tatia."

_"Will you be home soon? I miss you Niklaus."_

He recognized the alluring tone in her voice. "What do you want Tatia? I hate when you circle your way around something."

She sighed.  _"I'm bored and I could use the company… come home soon."_

Klaus stared at his phone when she hang up, Tatia was only sweet when she wanted to acquit herself for something that would make him mad.

* * *

"Seriously?" Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you…" Tyler's smile reminded her of all their time together but she stopped that trip right away.

"I'm fine. As you can see, what doesn't kill me…" she went around him towards the house.

"Caroline… I'm sorry."

Anger ignited inside of her as fast as the words lingered in the air. "For what?" she faced him. "For sleeping with her or for getting caught?"

"You slept with Damon as well." he shot back.

"He compelled me!" she shouted mad. "But you slept with Hayley on your own free will."

"I was… drawn to her. I couldn't explain it, I still can't."

"It doesn't matter anymore… everything changed." she sounded ready to give up.

"I never stopped loving you. I know it's hard to understand but I know that a lot of what happened was my fault as well." he quietly turned around to leave.

"Do you love her Tyler?" she couldn't help the question.

He stared at the ground for a little while before answering her. "I feel that I have to love her most of the times… the rest of the time I think about what we had, how we made plans to have a bunch of kids and grow old while you judged our friends' wrinkles…" he smiled at the memory. "Before I turned 18 my life was perfect Care… now I'm just chasing it and sometimes I have that with Hayley. With all that happened between you and me, we would never be able to forget it and go back to what we had… I'm with her now and I love her in a different way but still…"

Caroline quickly turned away and went inside the house, she cried as she rested against the door, she stared at the floor as fat tears streamed down her face.  
Everything was changing and she hated it.

She wasn't even sure why she was crying because Tyler wasn't her mate and she never felt what everyone said she would feel for him but still he was taken away from her like everything else in her life.  
And she was not ok with that.

She saw the black boots stopping in front of her and slowly looked up, feeling the will to cry harder now.  
There stood the real reason she was a wreck, the one that knew her the best and was a big part of her.

She moved away from the door lacing her arms around his neck hard and he held her closely, his strong arms secured her tightly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to return gorgeous but I'm here now." Stefan assured her.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

At your door –  _David Fonseca_


	3. Strange connections

**Croatia 1510**

"I don't believe you." she said smugly and pushed the beautiful wall of curls behind her shoulders.

Elijah smiled walking next to the angel who graced his company. "I tell nothing but the truth Tatia."

She gave him a sweet smile but her eyes were mischievous. "Prove it my Lord."

Elijah shook his head still astonished with her usual ways. "I would bring shame to my family Tatia if I indulged in your every wish."

She laughed and twirled around in her beautiful intricate dress, just like a little girl would but there was nothing of innocence about Tatia and Elijah knew this better than anyone.

She waited until he was close enough to her and then whispered. "If you don't please me my Lord, then who will?"

The older Mikaelson accused the meaning behind her words. "You belong next to my brother now Tatia." he reminded her once again.

Tatia came too close for a woman of respect to stand with a man who was not her promised one. "I am with him but I don't belong with him, I belong with you my Lord Elijah and yet I am not with you. How sweet and bitter is our irony."

"It is not irony that I have to see you with my brother every day Tatia, it is my constant torment reminding me of what was once mine."

She wasn't smiling because he wasn't either and walked with him in silence now, at least they had these morning walks when she pretended he was courting her and waiting to steal a kiss from her.

* * *

**Present Mystic Falls**

Stefan handed a glass of bourbon to Caroline and sat across her, he looked around his living room. "I see that you kept the house style, I expected a lot of pink when I returned."

She smiled tapping the glass but not drinking from it. "It's hard enough keeping this huge house under control as it is, but thank you for letting me stay here."

He gave her that sweet Stefan smile and stroked her knee. "How are you holding up?"

Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line. "She still makes my life pretty unbearable and Tyler showed up today saying he still loved me…" she shook her head. "If only I could get past the vivid image of Hayley riding him in his bed, we could pick up exactly where we ended, planning a June wedding."

Stefan lowered his head piercing her with his intense stare. "You can fool everyone else but not me. You still love him."

Caroline moved her teeth clicking them against each other. "I don't know if it's love... he was everything Stefan and then he was nothing… I thought we were meant to be, perfect mates and all."

"You have a lot of years ahead of you, werewolves aren't like vampires but you will still outlive a lot of your friends and during that time you will find your perfect match."

Caroline pulled her eyebrows together in suspicion. "Are you dating anyone? You have that one  _true love_  look on your face… it's similar to the,  _I'm your best friend_   _and I just care for you_  look but only shinier."

Stefan laughed. "Caroline... I really missed you gorgeous."

He stood up which only made her open her mouth and point at him. "Don't you gorgeous me… spill."

Stefan went for a drink and then faced her with a big smile.

"Oh my God!" she stood up as well, excited and forgetting about her gloomy mood at once.

"I met someone." he said touching the back of his neck. "And she's a vampire."

Caroline touched her chest. "Is she pretty? Forget that, I'm sure she is." she rolled her eyes.

"She's… beautiful and fun and intense…"

Caroline gave him a naughty smile. "So the sex is amazing."

Stefan gave her a serious look in return and had his drink.

Caroline giggled. "Oh come on, I need details. I need to forget how awful and dreadful my romantic life is."

Stefan sat down on the sofa, he stretched his arm over it, his firm arm showed the muscles under the tight buttoned white shirt. "I met her in Central America during one of my expeditions, she was ranting in the middle of the road over a flat tire and throwing all these charming not so lady like names at the poor woman on the other side of her expensive phone."

Caroline had that romantic look on her face now as well and sighed. "You were the hero."

"I changed the tire and we started talking… it kind of happened fast. I met her again a few nights later in town and we had a few drinks… one thing led to another and we've been travelling the world together."

Caroline had her drink slowly. "I hate you, I'm just going to put that out there. You went away and found love while I was stuck in here and miserable."

Stefan straightened himself. "I'm sorry I left but I couldn't stay in town while Damon was a loose bullet." he leaned over playing with the drink in his hand.

"Have you heard from him?" she asked in a whisper.

Stefan shook his head. "He left this town believing he had his revenge. Because I left as well, he thinks he was successful and that I went away to mourn my friends."

Caroline trapped her bottom lip with her teeth. "If he ever finds out that we tricked him…"

"He won't but if he ever comes back, I will deal with him Caroline. Permanently this time."

She looked down on the floor and finished her drink, not that she wasn't happy to have her best friend back but his presence also stirred up a lot of memories she wanted to keep buried.

* * *

Bonnie finished her text message and sneaked another look at the bar, the two handsome men were still here, talking and laughing.  
She didn't know the other tall young man who arrived later but she knew the sneaky model-looking vampire who occasionally searched her table with his devil stare.

It was in one of these moments that they weren't fast enough to avert each other and were caught in a long gaze.  
But Bonnie rather focus on something else, she utterly refused to think of how hard she scratched his back in pleasure.

Thankfully one of the Sheriff Deputies arrived, the young blonde nodded at the boy behind the counter and then walked towards the bathroom hallway.  
He gave Bonnie a small look and she waited a few seconds before following him.

The young Deputy, not much older than her and Caroline waited in the discrete hall for her.

"Did you get it?" she asked him at once.

"I could get into trouble for this Bonnie."

She smiled at him. "No one will ever know that you got me this Matt."

The blue-eyed boy wasn't too convinced but he owed Caroline for getting him this job, he knew how close Bonnie was to her so this was a small way of paying her back, he handed Bonnie a folded paper that he took from his green parka.

"Thank you Matt." she took the paper a bit shaken by the vital information inside.

"Just promise me that you won't go alone. Don't do anything stupid Bonnie." he said in his slow husky voice.

She nodded putting the paper away without looking at it.

Matt stroked her arm smiling. "Don't make me regret helping you." he warned again before leaving, he stopped before he bumped into a man who came in their direction but looking at his phone.

"Oh, sorry mate… I didn't see you there." he apologized casually.

"That's ok." Matt inspected the stranger, he knew that the new man in town belonged to the royal vampire family, gracing them all with their unwanted visit.

"I will be more careful from now on. I promise… Deputy Donovan." he said with a snarky smile while reading the tag on Matt's shirt.

Matt looked back at Bonnie, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her behind with this one but Liz had forbidden everyone from enforcing any kind of confrontation or law against the Mikaelsons.  
Personally he hated that they all had green card just because everyone feared them but he had an obligation to the town and they were all known to punish ruthlessly whoever went against them, so reluctantly he left.

Bonnie didn't move an inch as the smug vampire came slowly to her.

"So we meet again in a dark, shady little spot." he toyed with her.

Bonnie laughed scorning his words. "Actually we met at the bar."

"I watched you for an hour before I decided to finally make a move at the beautiful woman at the bar." Kol said tilting his head, he smiled as the flashes filled his mind.

Bonnie tried to keep her confidence but it was hard, Kol was too good-looking and too much of a sneaky bastard to stay immune to him. "You compelled my cousin to go home."

He smirked proud of his deeds. "You didn't stop me, darling."

Bonnie locked her eyes with his. "I wasn't thinking… which was a mistake."

Kol neared her so much that his breath tickled her face. "You didn't stop me then… and you won't stop me now." he said in a terrible alluring voice.

Bonnie felt her skin wrinkle in a shiver when he touched her chin, he moved his skillful fingers to her cheek and she closed her eyes because he was so close to her.

Kol deliberately ran the tip of his nose along her neck, leaving a small kiss on it which made her whimper, he smiled happy that he had the exact same effect over her as he did that night and snaked an arm around her waist. "I haven't forgotten how breathtaking you look when you come..." he whispered nudging her skin with the tip of his tongue.

She pushed him away from her with a troubled breath and heated blushing cheeks. "Stay away from me."

He could easily bring her back to where he wanted but he opened his arms allowing her to walk away for now, his smile returned because she tasted exactly as he recalled, like addiction.

* * *

"I'm sorry for taking your seat yesterday, I'm new in school and I didn't know."

Jeremy took his eyes away from the paper in front of him surprised that someone was talking to him, he looked at the girl with small features. there were Asian traces in them which gave her an exotic and unique beauty. "It's ok." he simply said and focused on his drawing again.

Anna tilted her head and looked at the images, she couldn't tell much from what she saw but they looked like a man screaming, the mouth too wide and open in horror to be normal or human. "Personal experience?" she asked him with a frown.

This time Jeremy didn't look up but smiled. "You should look for the popular squad, it will be bad for you if others see you talking to me."

Anna laughed. "Do I look like the type of girl who fits with the popular kids?"

Jeremy only raised his eyes enough to catch the army boots, the black leggings and long shirt that matched the grey nail-polish. "The Goths usually hang out around back."

"Where do you usually hang out?" she asked smiling.

Jeremy sighed and closed his sketching book, he stood up grabbing his bag annoyed. "Anywhere I can be alone." he said walking away without looking back.

Anna chuckled and turned her iPod on, he just got so much more interesting.

* * *

Hayley stood by the door, she wasn't too sure if she should go in because Klaus was painting and the heavy black that stood from the canvas was a bad sign.

"Are you going to stand there for all eternity Hayley?"

She smiled, of course he knew that she was here. "Depends on how mad you are at me."

Klaus carefully put his brush away, he stepped back and looked at his work. "You don't belong with that boy, he reeks of weakness."

Hayley pressed her teeth, it probably was an awful idea to remind him again of how much she loved him. "He is loyal." It was the best she could say without upsetting him more.

Klaus cleaned his hands on a cloth with a lot more strength than needed, if she mentioned again that she was in love he was going to lose it. "Was he alone when you decided to take him into your bed Hayley?"

The question was odd and surprising that it came from Klaus.

He turned his head just enough to look at her. "There was a girl in town very upset with you. I know that it wasn't just because you tried to round-up your own pack, a term I use loosely because you took the popular humans considering how few werewolves reside in this town to make a proper pack… but, am I far from the truth when I assume you took Tyler from her?"

Hayley shook her head slowly in response.

"Then tell me Hayley, how loyal is this werewolf who isn't even able to stick to one girl?"

She was appalled with the words and the cheeky smile. "I'm your sister Klaus, shouldn't you be at least a bit on my side?"

"Fight your own battles sister." Klaus replied serious. "And don't ever assume that I will get in the middle of your idiotic struggles."

Hayley felt her blood come to life, rushing in her veins in anger, the sound she made was one of an animal mad and she turned away furious, she almost missed the Original standing in her way and she snarled mad at him as a greeting.  
Just what she needed, the other half of the duo from hell in town.

"Dog." he whispered as she went by him.

He laughed listening to her cursing him all the way down the hallway and came inside the painting room with a smile. "Gosh, you all get so depressed when I'm away. Kol was drinking half the bar in the local Pub and you are giving Cézanne a run for his money during his dark period." Henrik cocked his eyebrow at the black canvas.

Klaus chuckled. "I missed having someone who appreciates art around me."

The two brothers shared a look and a smile, Klaus wasn't really the affectionate type but Henrik loved him just the same.

"How is architecture working out for you?" Klaus asked tossing the cloth away.

"Much better than medicine, that wasn't me at all." Henrik grimaced remembering the last college adventure with Rebekah.

Klaus moved to the table crammed with papers, brushes and pads, he easily found the one he wanted and smiled turning to Henrik.

The younger Mikaelson took it quizzically. "What is this?"

"I still believe that you should pursue your true talent."

Henrik relaxed into a nostalgic smile as he went through the worn-out pad. "I can't believe that you kept this." he said slowly looking at his very first attempts to draw something, he chuckled when he saw a bunch of lines from a pencil filling the page, he showed it to Klaus. "I believe this was supposed to be a horse."

Klaus laughed in that easy way that not many were allowed to witness. "You came a very long way Henrik."

Henrik closed the pad and handed it back to Klaus with a smile and a warm heart for their little moment. "I could never come even close to your talent brother. You are the artist in the family."

"Kol might disagree." Klaus said with a squint.

The two of them laughed at ease again.

Klaus returned the old pad to the wonderful mess over the table and Henrik decided to give it a try, since Klaus was in such a good mood.

"Bekah called me…"

Klaus dropped the pad heavily on the table. "I don't know who that is."

Henrik scolded his brother. "She's all right but she misses you."

"Well I don't miss her at all." he faced Henrik with a stern look showing that this conversation was over.

Henrik shook his head and left the room with his hands inside the cool leather jacket, he knew when not to push Klaus.

Klaus pressed his jaw mad and looked at the canvas, there was an irresistible urge to destroy it because it reminded him of her.  
Of how she made him feel right now with her absence, truth be told everything reminded him of Rebekah and her smile.

He would never accept her back because of what she had done but he couldn't rip her image away from his heart, not even when he shut all of his emotions off.

"Niklaus, I need to speak to you." Tatia came inside the room with a smile.

"Be quick about it." he said without much tolerance.

"I'm throwing a party to let the town know that we are here." she said excitedly.

"Why are you bothering me with this Tatia?"

She lost a bit of her excitement but still shook her curly hair. "I miss the old big dances so I was thinking of a theme taken from the Victorian era, with the big dresses and hair."

"I like the idea of a party, I could use the opportunity to see who is on our side… but ease a bit on the costumes Tatia." he warned in his serious voice.

She smiled and came closer to him, she trailed one of his necklaces slowly. "Once you were a fan of those." she smoldered him with her chocolate stare.

Klaus slowly grabbed her hand a lot harder than he needed to, making her cringe with the pain. "Once I cared for you and for whatever we had… sweetheart." he said bitterly.

"What we have is stronger than that Niklaus." she tried to pull her hand back but he kept her inside of his forceful grip.

"Let's not get keyed up about it love." he finally released her hand.

Tatia rubbed her hand but smiled when he headed for the door. "I love you Niklaus."

He laughed at her. "Spare me the human display Tatia, it's suffering to watch."

Her hand was still stinging when she dialed the number, a playful familiar voice answered from the other side and she put him up to speed. "He's losing interest… again. And this time I won't have a lost sister to drop at his feet to win his gratitude, I can't expect another century of his… occasional appreciation that I'm his companion." she gritted her teeth mad that her invisible ally was laughing from the other side, she faced the wall exactly like someone trying to hide a forbidden talk. "Stop laughing, we need to find something to keep him from sending me away. If we lose Niklaus now our entire plan crumbles so you better start thinking of something really brilliant." Tatia ended the call mad but trying to keep it together.

She paced around the room landing her eyes on the black art, well, maybe she could do this the old fashion way and actually seduce Klaus.

* * *

Without much thought he drove into the woods, he was trying to place this current landscape with his memory, Klaus stopped the car when the trees didn't allow him to drive any further and he stepped out of the car slowly.  
The rest of the track was made on foot, usually he only came to the woods during the rituals but this year he was quietly haunted by a will to visit the place where his human days happened.

It had been too long but he still recognized the well they used to take water from and where Kol learned to swim after he threw him inside during a silly fight, the tree next to it was also still here, witness to his first efforts to capture images on paper.  
Klaus walked further into the woods, he came to a halt and looked around, the huts were gone but there was an old mansion abandoned among the thick forest.

It looked cursed, standing on forsaken land as it was and Klaus felt a sting of something he had left behind in Mystic Falls alongside his humanity, the sting of pain.  
On this very soil he was turned into something that prevented his permanent death.

Klaus stood inside the house that had no roof and went back to that night when his parents made the first vampires, not really caring what became of him, not bothering at all about the consequences.  
The memory of Rebekah being forced to drink blood surfaced, again she was haunting him so he quickly left the house.

Still he didn't go far because there was a cave nearby that prickled his interest, the iron door was destroyed but the lock was new, not old like everything else in here.  
Klaus couldn't help the big smile as he came to the door and found the blonde who made an entrance in his life as a flawless stunning white wolf.

She was trying to yank some chain from the wall and blew a few of her locks away from her face.  
Klaus leaned his head to the side watching her, the tall ivory legs inside the brown boots, the flowing blue dress that moved along with her curved body, the golden hair that shook with every push she made, making the waves quite hypnotizing, he was lusting and he wasn't even aware of it.

It had been so long since he was even interested in anything else but his army, let alone in a woman who didn't make the first move on him.

"Can I be of assistance sweetheart?" he asked her sweetly.

Caroline jumped startled and faced him with a hand over her heart. "Why would you do that? You scared me."

"If you are trying something different with those, it works better when there are two involved."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her work, she yanked the chain again and it finally seemed to start giving in.

Klaus leaned against the wall watching her, he was terribly amused and the view was amazing, he could stay here for a while just watching her efforts. "Mind if I ask you, what you are attempting to accomplish?" the view was nice but he could add her voice to the picture.

She clasped her lips and looked at him holding the chains. "Trying to figure out how I managed to get free from these the other night."

"You chained yourself? Without any help?"

"Santa was busy, he sent me a message. Of course alone!" she snapped.

"Why are you mad at me? I simply made an inquiry." he pretended to be offended.

"Because I'm almost certain that this has your stinking sister's finger all over it."

Klaus wasn't smiling anymore and he was the one clasping his lips now. "It's not very wise to go around accusing my family like that."

"I didn't include the rest of them, I don't know them but I know your sister and I hate her."

Klaus slowly straightened himself, he came inside the cave and Caroline gripped the chains in her hands, they would be useless against him because she wouldn't go down without a fight.  
He stopped near her, his eyes remained powerfully on hers as his hand went down between them.

Caroline gasped because she felt his hand on hers, always looking at her with intensity he took the chain slowly from her.  
She went from his eyes to his lips and then to the perfect scruff and the way his jaw seemed to form a little dimple in the middle, her gaze even spotted the small mark on his neck and the amount of necklaces he wore.

"I hit you with my car and you were bleeding, by the time I laid you down on my bed you were already healing. A creature so strong needs stronger chains, love." he solved her riddle in a low, husky voice.

"You think?" she asked surprised that her brain was actually obeying her.

She was oddly attracted to the stranger that she only knew by reputation and by Hayley's endless speeches about her hybrid brother.  
There was another movement between them and Caroline was almost disappointed that it wasn't him closing the gap between them, instead he raised the chain that he easily yanked from the wall.

He dropped the iron on the ground with a smirk. "Next time, do it properly. If you need help, I'm available to demonstrate how to chain someone correctly." he licked his lips.

She dropped the flirt between them, thinking about the next full moon was enough to put a damper in any mood. "I only have four weeks to torment myself until the dreadful night." still she looked at him with big expressive blue eyes. "But don't worry about me, I'm sure you are a very busy man and I don't want to be a hassle."

The corner of his lips formed a mischievous curve. "There is always time to strap a captivating woman..."

She read  _to a bed_ in that small pause he made. "I rather break free during the next moon and eat half the town."

"You look like someone with a big conscience." his devious smirk grew.

"Don't kill me during the next four weeks and you might actually come to like me." she shrugged.

"Why would I harm you?" his remark was honest and he half-closed his eyes debating her words.

"Because your name is Klaus." she said fast but she knew she was stretching a dangerous rope.

"One could say you have a way to poke a beast." he said so slow and so low that it became eerie.

She forced herself to remain silent this time.

"Do I sense fear?" he cocked an eyebrow.

She smiled easily. "I'm not afraid of you."

He inched even closer to her. "And all the things you've heard about me, are they not weighting now?"

"Again, my problem isn't with you Klaus. I know what others say about you but I don't judge people without knowing them and so far you've hit me with a car, took me home like a stray dog and stood there trying to arouse me with chains talk and a cocky smirk."

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for fiery wolves..."

His smile and the way he said it made her laugh softly.

"I really look forward to know you better Caroline Forbes, it's not every day that I have Miss Mystic Falls in my bed and then chained to a wall." he said before walking away.

She looked down on her wrist, he chained her up and she hadn't even realize he did it. "Seriously?" she yelled angry but he was gone.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

I'll never hang my head down – _David Fonseca_


End file.
